spritepoint_halcyonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Mindcube
The Mindcube is a planet-sized labyrinth inside the Dream Eye that is ruled over by the Perfected Omega and her Traumas. It houses the chaotic aspects of the brain that cannot be properly manifested inside the Dream Eye due to instability. There are 5 layers of the Mindcube (not counting the Dream Eye which it is housed in): The Stabilised Tune-Activated Background Surface (STABS), the Semi-Permanent Memory Management Cores (SPMMC), the Quantum State Mantle (QSM), the Hyperflux Relay Tube Render (HRTR) and the Core of Thought (also known as the Perfected Omega Xeno-Infinity Storage or POXIS). The tasks of these respective layers are: To create a ‘safe’ area on the furthermost layer from the Core of Thought that can be accessed relatively easily from the Dream Eye and where Tunes are still entirely effective, to store and categorise information gathered by the Mindcube’s hive-mind and to either delete or retain the non-important or important ones respectively, to maintain an area of 100% random effects to deter intruders and also to house the items collected by the hive-mind where it is random which one is drawn, to maintain the instantaneous transport between the Dream Eye and the Mindcube as well as Minerva and also to connect the members of the hive-mind with uninterrupted signals from the Core of Thought, and finally to house the true consciousness of both the Mindcube and the Perfected Omega. Each layer also has sub-layers: 5 that make up the STABS, 3 that make up the SPMMC, 8 that make up the QSM, 3 that make up the HRTR and the singular sub-layer of the Core of Thought. The members of the Mindcube’s hive-mind range from several ten-thousand and a few million. Many are faceless drones that only conduct one purpose and do not require any command from the Core of Thought due to their autonomous state (these are known as Neurons), and then there are specialised members that have been regifted some form of sentience in service of the Core of Thought. These specialised members are known as Synapses. The full list of the Synapses and their respective purposes is: * SYMS-Unit-01 ‘Jack the Ripper’ - to guard the chamber in the Dream Eye where the Mindcube is stored (specifically to focus on attacking the intruder) * SYMS-Unit-02 ‘Sherlock Holmes’ - to guard the chamber in the Dream Eye where the Mindcube is stored (specifically to focus on analysing the intruder and their movement patterns) * SYMS-Unit-03 ‘Dracula’ - to guard the chamber in the Dream Eye where the Mindcube is stored (specifically to focus on self-maintenance) * SYMS-Unit-04 ‘Frankenstein’ - to guard the chamber in the Dream Eye where the Mindcube is stored (specifically to focus on the release of guardian Neurons) * SYMS-Unit-05 ‘David Copperfield’ - to guard the chamber in the Dream Eye where the Mindcube is stored (specifically to focus on opening escape and evasion routes) * SYMS-Unit-06 ‘The Heart of Darkness’ - to guard the chamber in the Dream Eye where the Mindcube is stored (specifically to focus on the production/construction/generation of guardian Neurons) * SYMS-Unit-07 ‘The Light that Failed’ - to guard the chamber in the Dream Eye where the Mindcube is stored (specifically to create a sound vacuum where Tunes cannot play) * SYMS-Unit-08 ‘The Tell-Tale Heart’ - to guard the chamber in the Dream Eye where the Mindcube is stored (specifically to make white noise and loud, discordant notes to disrupt Tunes further) * SYM1-Unit-01 ‘Harlequin’ - to guard the first layer of the STABS along with Scaramouche (with its ability being the warping of Tunes) * SYM1-Unit-02 ‘Scaramouche’ - to guard the first layer of the STABS along with Harlequin (with its ability being the bending of metal) * SYM1-Unit-03 ‘Galileo’ - to guard the second layer of the STABS along with Einstein (with its ability being the manipulation of space between objects) * SYM1-Unit-04 ‘Einstein’ - to guard the second layer of the STABS along with Galileo (with its ability being time dilation) * SYM1-Unit-05 ‘Peccadillo’ - to guard the third layer of the STABS (with its ability being control over appendages)